skies_of_fortunafandomcom-20200215-history
Honey of the Mist
Sergeant Doctor Honnifer "Honey" of the Eastern Mist. Edit Cook and surgeon, picked up by the Southember as it stopped on the western reaches of Crean. Honey's original plan to ride the ship to Sal and disembark once home didn't turn out; he stayed on as cook and surgeon. Honnnifer "Honey" of the Eastern Mist grew up in Sal, in the tucked away valleys of his culture. As he came of age, he found himself suitable to doctor work, acting as herbalist and medicine man. During a rare incursion, a pirates bombarded his village, but were brought down. He patched up everyone, only for the pirates to be torn lib from limb by the elders. As he said, "It was my job to get them standing, the elder's to see they wouldn't ever again." He grew a respectable trade, and as such was drafted as a surgeon to the Blues as the ages of rule came to a close. Reluctantly leaving his home, Honey took to the skies. His first station was the Embassy, a galleon bound north to the Flat line, which divides Crean/Damasta. Honey, an even tempered and helpful bear, found himself in the fray of the Easta civil war stationed on Whiterock. The fighting was bloody, and though he wouldnt know it for a decade, he patched up several men who would eventually become crew to the Fortuna. As the civil war came to an end, Doc Honey found himself. Sergeant Doctor Honey by way of surviving. His helpful demeanour turned gruff, though no less effective at treating injuries and trauma, such as he can. He takes to smoking a bone pipe, a gift from a solider hunter. The with the civil war ending, the Fortuna appeared, and all eyes turned to the King and his Blues. Honey took the opportunity to quietly resign and set up a travelling home in Kenneth's Blight, Ushua, where he held several small homes and sailed about in circuit, staying where he was needed and going where he felt within the soar. --First Age of Piracy-- Honey manages to keep a low profile for most of the first age, enjoying a calm, if relatively mundane life as a rural doctor, an Ushua ursa medic that travels between the spires of Kenneth's Blight. His travel serves more than a few purposes, primarily keeping himself from being drafted by the Blues again. He manages fairly well--it takes the King's men four years to catch him, by stationing fake sick people on the spires of Kenneth's Blight. When the Blue division tried to press Honey back into service, he refused, so they attacked. Honey, however, was prepared for this eventuality. After immobilizing and breaking the limbs of the Blue retinue, he collects his things, closes up his shop (with the blues inside), and heads for the docks, sad taht he had such a short time to rest. He makes one final round of Kenneth's Blight, collecting all his goods and possessions and hiring out a ship to take him to Crean. He makes it to Waywind, Crean, just west of the Soar fo Bellings, and sets up shop, though not for long. A little more than a year goes by and several more groups of Blues try to conscript Honey--because he's a good doctor more than because of who he was--and once again, he moves, further and further out toward the Outer Edge. By the end of the First Age, Honey lives in Dime's End, and as the storm years break, he'll move to a small settlement westmost in God's Harrow (Crean). With the coming of the second age, Honey will leave his small town, signing up with the Southember as it makes its grand loop around the edge of the skies, thinking he'll disembark at Sal. --Second age of Piracy-- Instead of leaving the Southember, Honey finds himself comfortable with the crew and as the ship's cook/surgeon.